


Roller Coaster

by cock



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Amusement Parks, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock/pseuds/cock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is terrified of roller coasters. His friends ditch him, leaving him to ride the scary death-car with some smelly stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for thnksfractioncat on tumblr! Happy birthday!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I wrote it shorter than it was originally going to be in case this turns into a chaptered fic!

‘Maybe they will let us sit in three’s’.

'It won't be so bad, Frankie, just relax'.

'Yeah, you will enjoy it, I promise'!

Well Frank is not ‘enjoying it’, and his body refuses to relax. He can’t stop shaking in fear. His friends are all a bunch of liars who hate him. They probably did this on purpose. 

Frank hates this ride. He hates roller coasters. He hates anything that is taller than him. And he hates his friends for forcing him to ride this shitty death trap, not to mention the fact that they abandoned him, leaving him to sit next to some sweaty vampire stranger who smells like the bathroom in this place. 

The man sitting next to him doesn't look like he is going to enjoy the ride either. He looks like he wants a loose screw to fall out, causing them all to die in a fiery crash. He has black hair, pale skin, and sunglasses on. 

He jittered his leg up and down, the motions making Frank nauseous. The man pulled out a pack to cigarettes from his coat and began digging around his other pocket for what Frank assumed was a lighter before the ride attendant confiscated them. 

Frank took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes, tapping his fingers on the side of their cart. 

"Ya’ nervous?" The man asked, staring at Frank. His voice was calm and collected, surprising Frank to no end. Frank couldn’t tell underneath the man’s glasses if he was going to make fun of him or hug him. 

"Is it that obvious?" Frank responded and ceased his tapping, trying hard to not look as pathetic as he felt at the moment. 

"I’m Gerard," Gerard said and held his hand out to shake. 

"Frank," Frank smiled and shook the man’s soft hand. 

"It’s nice to meet you," Gerard said and pulled his hand back. "What are you doing here? You don’t look like the type of person who enjoys roller coasters, especially going on them alone."

"I’m not. I mean, I don’t. I hate them," Frank said as he continued the tapping without realizing he was doing it. 

"Then why did you get on?" Gerard asked. He took off his sunglasses and shoved them into his pocket. He had remarkable hazel eyes, Frank couldn’t see clearly enough to tell if they are more green or brown.

"My douchebag, ex-best friends made me," Frank pouted, a hint of anger in his voice. 

Gerard chuckled at him, making him more uneasy than before. 

"I hate these things too. I don’t see the fun in them, ya’ know?" 

"Then why are you on here?”

"My son. He’s sitting in the front with his mom," Gerard shrugged. 

"You’re married?" Frank asked. He felt somewhat jealous out of the blue. Gerard was attractive and straight. 

"Not at all," Gerard smirked at him.

Frank felt a tad bit better sitting next to Gerard, he was comforting. Comforting to know that he hates roller coasters too. Frank closed his eyes and tried to block out all the noise around him. 

Frank’s eyes jolted wide open when the roller coaster started to move. His hands gripped the bar in front of them. Gerard chuckled and put his hand on Frank’s shoulder to calm him down. 

"Oh my god, Gerard, we’re moving! We’re moving," Frank yelled. His hands managed to find themselves wrapped around Gerard’s biceps. 

"Yes, Frank, I know," Gerard said, pulling the boy closer to him. 

"No, Gerard. We’re actually moving," Frank whined when they started to go up the hill slowly. He hated that part, the anticipation before the fall.

"Frank, it will be okay. I promise you. Just focus on me, yeah?" Gerard said. He put his hand on Frank’s cheek and smirked. "Don’t look, okay?"

Frank nodded. The coaster went down the first bump. Frank gasped, too freaked out to scream. He yanked on Gerard, making the man smirk.

After 4 minutes or so, the ride was over and the coaster car came to a quick halt. 

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Gerard asked and rubbed his thigh reassuringly.

Frank let out a shaky laugh.

"It was worse than I thought," he rubbed his slowly appearing headache. "But at least we didn't crash, right?"

It was Gerard’s turn to laugh.

"That’s the spirit!"

They got off the ride - otherwise known as the death mobile - and Frank’s head was spinning.

"You okay?" Gerard asked him, putting his hand on Frank’s shoulder in case he was going to vomit, or pass out, or both.

Frank nodded his head. “I’m fine, thank you.”

"Okay," Gerard responded and put his hand down. 

"No, I mean it, thank you. For riding with me," Frank smiled at him, and Gerard couldn't hold back his either. Frank was fucking gorgeous. 

"Any time, Frankie," Gerard said, blushing a bit more when Frank’s grin got impossibly wider. "Just maybe don’t go on anymore rides?"

"Okay, I won’t," Frank blushed back. 

"And if you do decide to, don’t go on any without me? Alright?" Gerard smirked at him. Maybe next time he can take Frank on one of the kiddie rides.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to fuckityfrank for being a wonderful beta!!!!!!!


End file.
